youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Season one
, (left to right) Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad.]] Season one of Young Justice first aired its pilot on November 26, 2010, and began its episodic run on January 7, 2011. The finale aired on April 21, 2012. It is succeeded by season two, retitled Young Justice: Invasion, which debuted on April 28, 2012. Logline In Young Justice, being a teenager means proving yourself over and over—to peers, parents, teachers, mentors and, ultimately, to yourself. But what if you're not just a normal teenager? What if you're a teenage super hero? Are you ready to join the ranks of the great heroes and prove you're worthy of the Justice League? That's exactly what the members of Young Justice—Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis—will find out, whether they have what it takes to be a proven hero. This exciting adventure series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and based upon characters from DC Comics. Sam Register (Teen Titans, Batman: The Brave and the Bold) is the executive producer. Brandon Vietti (Batman: Under the Red Hood, The Batman) and Greg Weisman (Gargoyles, The Spectacular Spider-Man) are the producers. Major plot lines * Five young heroes—Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian—form a covert ops team to undertake covert operations on behalf of the Justice League. * Speedy parts ways with his mentor, after an unsuccessful, long yearned induction in the Justice League. He goes solo as "Red Arrow" and refuses joining the Team, but befriends Aqualad. * An ominous and mysterious super-villain group called "the Light" is operating behind the scenes and procuring several means for unspecified purposes. The Team often runs interference with their operation without realizing it. * Superboy is a weapon created by Cadmus and his nature and purpose is not fully understood. * Kid Flash is infatuated with Miss Martian. * Red Tornado is being targeted by T.O. Morrow. * Aqualad becomes the leader of the Team, albeit with some reserve. * Artemis, a heroine with a mysterious past and dubious connections, becomes the sixth member of the Team. * There are suspicions of the existence of a mole within the Team. * The Team rescues and adopts a sentient Sphere with mysterious origins and capabilities. * Superboy and Miss Martian develop a romantic relationship. They decide to keep it from their teammates, but over time they eventually become aware of it. * Superboy adopts a Kobra Venom enhanced wolf. * The heroes gradually become aware of the cooperation of super villains for unknown purposes. The Light manages to stave off suspicion via a scapegoat and retains their anonymity. * Zatanna befriends the Team and is eventually taken in by them after her father becomes Doctor Fate. * Miss Martian is hiding secrets from her friends. * Red Arrow joins the Team as an act of goodwill towards the Justice League. Cast Stars * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * Crispin Freeman as Red Arrow * Kittie as Rocket * Stephanie Lemelin as Artemis * Jesse McCartney as Robin * Danica McKellar as Miss Martian * Nolan North as Superboy * Khary Payton as Aqualad * Jason Spisak as Kid Flash Co-stars * Bruce Greenwood as Batman * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary * Jeff Bennett as Red Tornado * Kevin Michael Richardson as Martian Manhunter Production crew Producers * Greg Weisman Developer / Executive producer / Writer * Brandon Vietti Executive producer / Writer Directors * Christopher Berkeley – 2 episodes * Jay Oliva – 11 episodes * Lauren Montgomery – 1 episode * Matt Youngberg – 1 episode * Michael Chang – 10 episodes * Sam Liu – 1 episode * Tim Divar – 1 episode * Victor Cook – 1 episode Writers * Andrew Robinson – 3 episodes * Greg Weisman – 6 episodes * Jon Weisman – 4 episodes * Kevin Hopps – 5 episodes * Nicole Dubuc – 4 episodes * Peter David – 2 episodes * Tom Pugsley – 2 episodes Episodes Ratings Home video releases * Season One, Volume One * Season One, Volume Two * Season One, Volume Three Recurring motifs * List of similarities with Greg Weisman's other works * Main title clips * Number 16 * Timestamp See also * Answered questions from season one * Young Justice (comic) * Young Justice: Invasion (season two) References }} External links * Buy this season in HD on iTunes * Buy this season in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes